Even So
by starscream129
Summary: After being dumped by Slasher, Margaret wants to get him jealous . . . and is gonna use Mordecai to do it! This can't end very well!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hiya! This fic was kinda inspired by the song "She Hates Me" by Puddle Of Mudd. I love that song and this idea came up. X3 Somehow it did, but who can argue with inspiration. [Evil Music] MUAHAHAHAHAHA

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Regular Show or any of the characters. They all belong to the genius JG Quintel.

Yeahhhuhhh! Now, let's get the show on the road! Told in Margaret's POV.

OOOOOOOOOOOH!

I slammed the door to my apartment and sighed. I sat down on my couch, thinking to myself.

_"Stupid Slasher." _I thought.

Earlier that day, Slasher had dumped me, after I found out he was cheating on me with two diffrent girls! To make it worse, they were sluts! I felt my blood boil. I reached for my television remote and turned on the TV.

"Great, Nothing's even on!" I mumbled. I looked at the clock and sighed.

"11:23 PM. And I still gotta go to freaking work tomarrow. Ugh." I complained to myself. I looked at the TV screen. The channel I was on was playing some movie. I reconized the movie though.

It was about a girl who gets dumped and to get back at him, she used her...best friend...who actually didn't like her...to get her ex-boyfriend jealous. I grinned an evil smile.

_"I can get him jealous and want to come back to me! Great! But wait, who...who can I use? I know using people was wrong, but I can use someone who doesn't even like me." _I thought, then I shrugged, turned off the TV and started walking to my bed.

_"Eh, I'll sleep on it. Tomarrow, the answer should come to me." _I thought as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**::Next morning at the Coffee Shop::**

I was washing some dishes, still trying to think of someone that Slasher doesn't like.

Business was running slow and that wasn't really helping. Eileen was serving some coffee to some couple. I growled. Suddenly the door opened and Mordecai and Rigby walked in. I paused. I started to remember at the Fist Pump Concert awhile ago. Slasher didn't really like Mordecai. I remember him complaining that I should stop hanging out with losers like him. I didn't like that memory very much, since Mordecai was a really good friend. Could I really use him just to get back Slasher? I did really miss Slasher though. I sighed.

_"I'm sorry Mordecai. But it's not like he actually liked me! He'll understand...maybe. Well, it's not like he'll figure it out. Okay. I'll use Mordecai." _I thought. I started walking toward their table. Mordecai and Rigby were talking about their work apearently. When I got to them, Rigby was nudging Mordecai, and Mordecai was just...staring blankly at me.

"Hi guys." I said, hiding my anxious feeling.

"Hi, Margaret." Rigby said casually.

"H-Hey Margaret..." Mordecai studdered. I always wondered why he did that.

"Um, what can I get you guys today?" I asked.

"Eh, just get us the usual, Margaret." Rigby said.

"Okay." I replied. Quickly, I went back to the counter to get their coffee. I looked back at them. Mordecai was blushing as he talked to Rigby and Rigby was laughing at him. When their coffee was done, I walked back to them and gave it to them. I shivered slightly as I tried to think about how I was gonna ask out Mordecai. Of course, I remember when I did a solid for Eileen to break a date with Slasher, I remembered when he spit taco all over my shirt, or when he farted at the movies. But then I remembered that Mordecai had told me that almost everything he did that night that was embarrassing for him was a solid for Rigby. Like he told me he didn't mean to spit at me, and he didn't really fart in the theater.

_"Okay, so he does have some manners." _I thought. Mordecai was really sweet and kinda shy too. I almost started to feel bad that I was about to just use him but, it's not like I was actually gonna tell him! Okay, I'm just gonna do it. Let's see, Slasher was appearently supposed to be at the theaters tonight. Okay, here we go...

"Um, hey Mordecai? Do you think...you could go with the movies with me tonight? Just you and me?" I asked. Suddenly he started choking on his coffee, but quickly recovered from it. "Mordecai?" I asked again.

"Uh..uh sorry, I, um..uh...sure? I mean, yes. Yes!" Mordecai said blushing, between coughs.

"Okay, cool. Meet me infront of my place at 6 tonight. Cool?" I asked. He nodded and Rigby made a sneaky expression. "Cool. See ya, Mordecai." I said, waving as I walked back to the counter.

_"This should be easy. Just go out with him until Slasher wants me back!" _I thought.

I looked back and saw Mordecai with a freaked out expression and Rigby with an expression like he was taunting him. _"Weird." _I thought.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm making Margaret a total bitch to Mordecai behind his back. Aw..Oh well!

'Till next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm baaaaack! Next chapter time! Still in Margaret's POV.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Regular Show or anything else. That's it. Who know who _else_ doesn't own Regular Show?

I stood infront of my mirror, looking for anything else to fix for the date. I was simply wearing a dark blue tank-top, a short blue jean skirt, and blue sneakers. I walked out of my apartment and looked at my watch. 5:58 pm. He should be here soon. Then, a golf cart drove up to the sidewalk and I saw Mordecai in there, blushing. He wasn't wearing anything diffrent from usual (well, even though he and Rigby walk around naked...but it works for them).

"H-Hey Margaret." He greeted.

"Hey." I said simply.

"N-Nice shirt." Mordecai complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks...we should probably get going." I stated.

"Yeah...um?" Mordecai paused. I think I knew why. He was driving a golfcart...and probably wanted something a little more cooler.

"...wanna take my car?" I asked. He shyly nodded. We walked over to my car. I got into the drivers seat, and he sat next to me in the front. I started the car and started making our way to the theaters. I turned on the radio since it was so silent. Fist Pump was playing and I smiled. Mordecai was looking out the window. I sighed. _Crap. It's getting awkward. C'mon Margaret! Think of something to talk about! _Then, the radio went from Fist Pump, to the next song. It played "Come Back To Me" by David Cook. Atleast I liked this song. It was kinda silent other than the radio. Suddenly, I heard Mordecai quietly humming.

"Hey Mordecai, you like this song?" I asked. He looked at me and paused.

"...kinda...I just don't listen to this type of music very often, ya know?" He answered.

"Well, what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"You know...rock...alternative...kinda along the line of that." Mordecai stated. Cool. Atleast we share the same type of music... but I know that he hates Pop music, but I do.

"Cool." I answered.

"Hey, Margaret? Do you know Brain Explosion?" He asked. Brain Explosion? Eh..well, I don't hate it.

"Yeah...I sometimes listen to them." I answered. He looked down for a moment, and looked back at me.

"Hey Margaret? What movie were you planning to watch?" Mordecai asked. Hm...Slasher was going to the movies tonight, I know that...I don't know what movie though! I guess we'll find out.

"Hmm...I'm not totally sure." I said. Then the radio started playing more Fist Pump. But then like a minute into the song, I didn't realize it but I was actually singing along with the song! Mordecai was looking at me, I blushed.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize I was singing!" I apoligized. Mordecai shook his head.

"Oh, no! I didn't mind!" He answered quickly. "Actually...you've got a nice voice..." Mordecai said quietly. He liked my singing? Wow. Slasher always told me to shut up when I sang.

"Hey Mordecai? Don't you go to that Karaoke place?" I asked. His eyes widened slightly, then he nervously chuckled.

"Eh..I used to..but me and Rigby were kicked out. Plus, I'm horrible at singing." He said.

"But you sounded like you had a good voice at the open mic night." I stated.

"We were tricked into lip synching. Normally, me and Rigby are terrible." He admitted, kinda chuckling. I chuckled too. "I'm surprised none of the windows broke there." he chuckled.

"I don't think that horrible, Mordecai." I said giggling. He smiled at me.

"No way, I know I'm bad." He said. I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah? Then c'mon. Sing then. I'll tell you if you're bad or not." I said. He blushed.

"Well..I..um..." He studdered.

"Okay, we'll sing together. C'mon!" I said. He looked at me uneasily. I smirked and started singing along to a random song. Mordecai blushed as he tried to sing the correct notes. He was right; he was horrible! I laughed and he laughed at himself. He kept trying to sing, even though it still came out horribly. I kept laughing. Then we saw the theater ahead of us. My eyes then locked quickly on Slasher. I tried to hide a growl.

"Hey, Margaret. Thanks for driving. Sorry I came in such a suckish car...a golf cart." Mordecai laughed at himself. I giggled. "Hey, Margaret Since you drived, I'll pay for the movie." He said.

"It's fine, Mordecai." I said. He shook his head.

"No way, I'll pay." He said.

"Okay...you can pay." I giggled. When I parked the car, I quickly looked for Slasher.

"So, what movie?" Mordecai asked.

"Um..." I replied. Then I saw Slasher with some skank girl getting tickets for...Zompocalyspe 2? Ugh. "Hey, Mordecai? You wanna watch Zompocalyspe 2?" I asked. He nodded. As he got the tickets, my eyes locked on Slasher and his slut girlfriend already walking into the building.

"Hey, Margaret. Got the tickets. Want any snacks?" Mordecai asked, breaking my train of thought. "Um, no it's okay. Let's go quickly!" I said, grabbing his wrists and hurrying into the building.

_Huh. Was he _really_ this easy to pull? _Margaret thought. Mordecai was stumbling as he tried to follow, but Margaret was pulling him mostly. _My God, I knew he was underweight appearently, but he's nearly _my_ weight! That's just scary!_

We walked into the theater that played Zompocalypse 2, and the room was packed! I saw Slasher and his girlfriend sitting in the back and it turns out that there were three empty seats next to him. I knew we couldn't sit too close so we could sit on seat away! We moved near them and I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Oh, hi...Slasher." I said.

"What the? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have a date. C'mon Mordecai." I said, dragging Mordecai along. I heard Mordecai gulp when Slasher shot an evil glare at him. I sat the farthest from Slasher and Mordecai sat next to me and closest to him. I didn't pay attention to the movie, but to Slasher. Mordecai was yawning throughout the movie. About in the middle of the movie, Slasher got up and walked out. Knowing him, he was probably going to the restroom.

"Hey, Margaret? You liking the movie?" Mordecai suddenly asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Um..yeah. You?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's cool I guess." He replied. I kept watching Slasher as he came back, but then I looked away in disgust when he and his slut started making out. I had to do something to get his attention. Suddenly, I grabbed Mordecai and started making out with him. He was probably too shocked to move or something. Strangly, while kissing him, I felt...a spark. I never felt it with anyone else. When I stopped, he looked at me with mixed expressions. Mostly with shock and pleasure. Slasher was watching me and I guess accidently bit his date's tounge when the slut yelled "ouch" and Slasher looked at me with envy. I tried not to look at him though, as hard as it was. Mordecai was just sitting in his seat, completely shocked.

As the movie credits rolled on the screen, everyone started to leave. Appearently the slut saw how Slasher looked at me. She growled and slapped him.

"We're through." She said as she walked out. Slasher stared at me with anger in his eyes. Mordecai stood up and looked at me.

"Um...?" He mumbled. I looked at him, then back at Slasher. The anger in his eyes was starting to scare me. Quickly I grabbed Mordecai's arm.

"C'mon, Mordecai. Let's get out of here." I said. He just kinda followed. As we ran out of the theater and back to my car. I started driving.

"Um..Margaret?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes...I kissed you. I uh..." I said. I needed to make something up...Then I thought of a good excuse. "I've liked you for a long time. I've just been too shy to admit it, and I had those boyfriends but I never got over you." I lied. I did like Mordecai..alot...but not like that. He looked down.

"Margaret?" He said. I looked at him. " I've..I've liked you..for a really long time too..." He said.

_Oh crap...he...he does like me! I've always wondered why he was always blushing and stammering. It's been so obvious! I feel so stupid. Oh my God...and I'm just using him. WHAT AM I DOING?_

"R-Really?" I stammered. He blushed.

"Yeah." He said. I tried to smile. Then it fell silent for a few minutes.

"Oh my, look at the time! 10:23! I gotta...go home...and uh...you know..go to sleep for tomarrow." I shivered.

"Oh, y-yeah. Um thanks for the date." He said.

"Oh and Mordecai? Wanna maybe...go out tommarow?" I asked. _WHAT DID I DO THAT FOR?_

"Um, sure. Yeah!" He replied. It was silent for another few minutes. As soon as I parked my car next to my apartment, we got out and he got into his golf cart and I walked into the building. We waved and we both hurried home.

I opened the door to my apartment and wanted to scream. Mordecai did like me! But, I..don't think I like him! Actually, when we kissed...that spark...not to mention that he's sweet and we have almost everything in common, and we've known eachother for so long! But...I...miss Slasher. I sighed. I...just need Slasher to ask me out...and then..then I'll break up with Mordecai...

**A/N:** I'm so evil! Margaret's really in trouble now! Maybe I should also write one in Mordecai's POV?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Next chapter! I might make one more chapter after this one and then it will be over.

I still don't own anything! Kinda obvious, huh?

* * *

><p>I sighed. 1:24 am. Can't sleep. I'm got on the computer to see what Slasher should be doing tomarrow, er- today or...whatever. Dumb Slasher. He puts his plans on those email page things. Let's see. It said:<p>

Today-Going to McDonalds with my babe. 1:00 PM.

McDonalds? I was starting to wonder why I wanted him back so much...oh yeah. I'm still in love with him...I think. Ergh, I just am!

"Okay, Mordecai. Let's go to McDonalds today." I said to myself.

**::Coffee Shop 10:00 AM::**

I was still tired from last night, but it didn't matter. eventually, Mordecai and Rigby gotta come in soon. Then, like luck was listening to me, the two walked in. I went to serve them. Rigby elbowed Mordecai and Mordecai blushed.

"Hey guys. Oh, hey Mordecai? Wanna go out to lunch, today? Like at 1:00?" I asked.

"Um, sure. Yeah." He said, smiling. Rigby chuckled.

"Cool. Oh, the usual, guys?" I asked. The two nodded. I then walked back to the counter and got the coffee. I came back and gave it to them.

"Hey Mordecai?" I asked. He looked up. I sighed.

"...how about McDonalds?" I asked. He looked at me weird and nodded. Rigby started laughing loudly. I walked away quickly. Great. McDonalds.

**::McDonalds at 12:45 PM::**

Mordecai walked up to me and waved.

"Hey, Margaret." He said.

"Hey." I said, looking for Slasher. Then I saw his truck coming. Me and Mordecai walked into the building. Weren't many people. In fact, there was only one person, and he was just leaving.

"Hey, I'll go get the food and you can choose where to sit. What do you want?" Mordecai asked.

"Um, just a cheesbuger and coke." I answered.

"Cool, I'll be right back." Mordecai said as he walked to the front and I chose to sit next to a window. Then Slasher walked in with his _other _girlfriend. I rolled my eyes. Mordecai came back with the food and smiled.

"Hey, I'm back." Mordecai said.

"Cool." I replied. He set the food down and looked at me. "Hey, isn't that the...guy from last night? Slasher?" Mordecai asked.

"Um...y-yeah..but he's a jerk." I answered. I didn't really touch my food and appearently, neither did Mordecai. Mordecai was just looking at Slasher and me. _Crap! gotta stop making so obvious!_ Mordecai stood up.

"Um, I'll be right back. Need to uh...use the bathroom." He said. He didn't sound so convincing. He walked away from the table, and as soon as he was gone, Slasher walked up to me.

"Listen Margaret. Leave. Me. Alone. I can tell you're just using that loser to get me jealous." He said. _Oh crap!_

"N-no I'm not." I lied, I looked to the left. _Aw crap! That gave it away!_

"Yeah..you are. Now leave me alone, before I really get angry." He said, then he chuckled.

"You do realise I can squish you like a freaking grape." He said. He was really scaring me! Suddenly, Slasher grunted and looked behind him. Mordecai had just punched his back!

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Mordecai demanded. _Dear God, how long has he been there? I thought.._ Slasher glared at Mordecai.

"Slasher! Don't. Touch. Him!" I yelled. He looked back at me, then at Mordecai.

"I'll kill you." Slasher threatened. And with that, he walked out with his girlfriend. Mordecai got really pale.

"Mordecai?" I asked.

"What's his deal? Why was he talking to you like that?" He asked. _He didn't hear everything!Thank God!_

"Um...I dumped him..because he cheated on me." I kinda lied. He's the one who dumped me.

"Oh..I'm sorry." Mordecai said.

"Thanks..you're a really good friend Mordecai." I said. _Too good of a friend._

"Yeah. You too, Margaret." He said. _Awwww D*** IT!_

"Hey, Margaret. If..if this too quick...you know...I mean, you just got done with a relationship...and then I'm here...and..." Mordecai went from talking to whispering to mumbling.

_I can't...I can't take it anymore! He's too good of a guy to ever like me or anything! I gotta..._

_I gotta make him hate me. But Mordecai's...too good...too...nice. How can I make him hate me? Wait that's easy; tell the truth. Here we go...I know I'm gonna hate myself._

"Mordecai! I'm..I'm such an oblivious, lying, b****! I.. never like-liked you! I missed Slasher! Slasher broke up with me, and I tried to make him jealous by using you! I'm so sorry, you shouldn't like me! I don't see why you like me so d*** much! I always have a boyfriend and I only wanted Slasher back! It can't keep going! The lying needs to stop!" I screamed. I started to feel tears flow from my eyes. I looked up. Mordecai's expression was...filled with confusion, and pain, and it hurt to much to see him. I got up and ran out of the stupid fast-food restruant and drove away quickly. I went home and just cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

_Why...am I so stupid?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aw...poor Mordecai. I should really write the same story but in Mordecai's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Last chapter! Woot. After this I'll start on Mordecai's POV.

Still don't own Regular Show.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall in the Coffee Shop. How can I still show myself in public? Only one answer. I really need to apologize correctly. But will Mordecai even face me? Even come in today? I sighed. I'm so screwed. He hates me...I know it. Suddenly the front doors opened and Rigby walked in...alone? He shot an angry glare at me. I sighed and walked towards him.<p>

"Rigby, please." I started but he cut me off.

"You're horrible...you know that right?" He said coldly.

"I..know I'm horrible. That's why I'm trying to apoligize. I..I don't want forgiveness...I don't deserve it...but I do want you guys to understand.." I said, holding back tears.

"Well, don't freaking talk to me! I'm not the one who's heart was just ripped out of him." Rigby repiled. I couldn't speak. "Yeah. He liked you. Alot. I always taunted him about it, and usually I don't really give a crap about this stuff...but you messed with my bro. And I'm not going to forgive you or talk to you unless Mordecai's cool with it." Rigby said. "Also, I'm not really thirsty anymore." He remarked coldly as he got up and left. _I'm a freaking b****. He doesn't even want my coffee anymore, even though knowing Rigby, he useally loved it._

"Margaret...I really think you should find Mordecai." Eileen said quietly.

"I know that. But..." I started. She looked at me and I sighed. "I'm gonna go find Mordecai. Can you cover for me, Eileen?" I asked. She nodded. I ran out of the Coffee Shop and went to the park. Mordecai's gotta be here somewhere. I saw a Gumball Machine...that must be Benson.

I walked up to him.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Uh, who are you?" He said, rudely.

"Um..I'm Margaret. I work at the Coffee Shop?" I said.

"Oh..you're the girl Rigby was talking about. The one that 'broke Mordecai's heart' from what I've heard." He said. I looked down and sighed.

"...yes...d-do you know where Mordecai is?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I let him have the day off. It looked like he needed one. I think he said something about going to your place to talk to you." Benson said.

"...thanks. But if you see him, tell him I'm sorry." I asked. He just nodded. I started running to my place.

**::2 hours of looking around::**

I wanted to cry...so hard. I couldn't find him. I started walking to my apartment when suddenly, my phone went off. I looked at the ID and gasped. It was Slasher. I picked it up and held it close to my head.

"H-Hello?" I said.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry for scaring you...you think you can come by my place?" He said. I couldn't believe him. It's all his fault that any of this happened - or atleast that's what I told myself. Ergh, this is confusing!

"Why should I?" I remarked coldly.

"Eh..I miss ya. Plus that loser came by over here insisting that I had taken you." He replied.

"M-Mordecai? Is he still there?" I asked.

"Nope. But if you come over, I'll tell you where we went." He said. I sighed.

"Fine." I said, harshly.

**::Slasher's house/apartment::**

I knocked on Slasher's stupid door, only here to find Mordecai. Why did I even want Slasher back? All he ever did was act like a jerk! I'm so d*** stupid! The door opened, but I didn't walk in. I was pulled in.

"Alright, baby. Wanna go crazy?" He asked. I made a disgusted face.

"Not on your life. Where's Mordecai?" I demanded. He rolled his eyes.

"You really think I'd know? He did come over but said nothing about where he was going. All he did was start spazzing out, yelling 'Where's Margaret? Where's Margaret?" Slasher made a mocking voice of Mordecai. I growled.

"Then I'm freaking leaving!" I said, but he grabbed my arm before I could.

"No. You're. Not." Slasher said. Suddenly there was banging on the door.

"Slasher! You liar! Where's Margaret?" Mordecai's voice was heard from behind the door.

"Mordecai!" I yelled in both fear and joy.

"Margaret?" He asked from behind the door.

"Get out of here you loser! Before I seriously KILL YOU!" Slasher threatened.

"Not without Margaret!" Mordecai said. Suddenly the banging stopped, and after a few seconds the door was pushed down by Mordecai. Mordecai fell on the ground, holding his bruised arm.

"Ow, dang it." Mordecai mumbled. I was shocked. Was he really risking himself for me? The one who hurt him so badly.

"Mordecai? I'm...so sorry." I apologized quietly.

"It's cool." Mordecai smirked. "You said you were sorry...and you freaking kissed me. I'm not giving up on you just yet!" He said. I smiled. But then, Slasher growled. _He's dead. He's so dead._

Mordecai got up and Slasher threw me against the wall. I screamed in pain.

"Margaret!" Mordecai yelled. Suddenly Slasher tackled him to the ground. I couldn't watch as Mordecai was getting beaten. I looked away, unable to watch him.

Suddenly, Slasher screamed. I looked up and giggled slightly, seeing Mordecai kick Slasher in the crotch (or however you spell it). But then Slasher did the same to Mordecai.

"OOH CRAP DUDE THAT'S NOT COOL!" Mordecai screamed.

The two punched, kicked, scratched, and bit eachother. I could barely watch.

Suddenly, Slasher pulled out a gun and aimed it at me!

"MARGARET!" Mordecai screamed.

"Now get out, before I f***ing kill her." Slasher threatened. I was paralized. _He...he would really shoot me? Dear God...I'm gonna die._ Mordecai stood there for a few seconds, then slowly backed away towards the door, glancing at me with a guilty expression. Slasher smirked when he quickly pointed the gun to Mordecai and pulled the trigger. I screamed and looked away. But then I started to hear Mordecai laughing. I looked up and wondered why I didn't hear a shot. Then I started to giggle.

"WHAT THE-? I'M OUT OF FREAKING AMMO?" Slasher screamed.

"Dude! You FAIL!" Mordecai taunted. Slasher growled and threw himself at Mordecai we all heard a cracking noise.

"Dear God! That didn't sound good!" Mordecai said. I quickly got up and got my phone. I dialed 91 - OUCH! I looked up and Slasher stepped on my hand. He was holding Mordecai by the neck.

"STOP! LET GOT OF HIM! MORDECAI!" I screamed. Slasher only tightened his grip. Mordecai was gasping for air. I froze. _What could I possibly do?_ I thought.

Then, Mordecai managed to kick Slasher in the stomach, freeing himself, then tackled Slasher to the ground.

"DIAL THE PHONE!" Mordecai screamed. I quickly ran to the phone and dialed 911. Slasher growled.

"I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL WITHOUT KILLING SOMEONE!" Slasher screamed as he threw Mordecai off of him and ran toward me, but then Mordecai tripped him. Then we heard sirens outside. Quickly cops came in, but tackled all of us to the ground.

"Dude!" Mordecai yelled at the cop.

"Slasher's the only bad guy in here!" I said pointing to Slasher.

"Oh...sorry." The cops said in unison as they put Slasher's wrists into handcuffs and put him in the car. Mordecai smirked but then Slasher raised the middle finger.

"Jerk." Mordecai stated.

"Totally." I agreed.

"So..."He said.

"...I'm really sorry." I said. Mordecai shrugged.

"Like I said. It's cool. I'm not one to hold grudges." Mordecai admitted.

"Good job also, Mordecai! I don't know anyone who could've fought Slasher so bravely!" I congraduated. I raised my arm in the high five position and he gave me a high five, but then was quickly followed by an "ouch".

"But...Margaret? As..much as I like you..I think I'm gonna wait on relationships for a while, until everything's back to normal." Mordecai said. I really did like Mordecai...but he was right, as much as it would hurt. I sighed, then smiled weakly. He smiled back.

"Okay. See ya, Mordecai." I said.

"Yeah..see ya." He said. I couldn't resist, so I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, I giggled. I got into my car and he got into his golf cart. We waved and started to drive home.

**::Mordecai's POV::**

I sat in the golf cart, rubbing the area Margaret kissed. _Wait...I just told her to wait for a relationship...until things are back to normal...and she has a new boyfriend each week?_

"Dear God...what did I just do?" I asked myself disapointedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did he just do. The girl of his dreams wanted to date him and he said to wait. FAIL. So, yay! Happy ending! =3 But I do think that earlier, Rigby was a little out of character. But NO ONE MESSES WITH THE BROS! WOOT!


End file.
